Itazura na kiss: The journey continues
by jan428
Summary: The story takes up from the last episode of the Japanese live action series, Mischevious Kiss, Love in tokyo 2. The ending is slightly changed. Please rate and review. And i have imagined Kotoko as Honoka Miki and Naoki as Furakawa Yuuki
1. The surprise

**Hello guys, this is my first time writting a fanfiction. Hope i have done justice. Sorry for the errors and short forms, if any. And importantly, The characters don't belong to me and i am just penning my imagination down.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Kotoko was very very tired after working day and night at the internal medicine department. The influenza epidemic seemed to get on her nerves and the only thing that was cheering her up was the fact that her dream of working with her beloved Irie kun has come true. Yet there were many more patients waiting..she asked for a glass of juice. Moto chan looked worried,however he got it seemed to slump in her chair..but she had to attend the nurse was an old man, in his eighties, suffering from the same flu, but his condition was not stable hence he got admitted here. Kotoko drew blood and gave his medicines through the IV when a powerful wave of nausea swept over her..she could not stand it any asked Nurse Hosoi to substitute her as only 2 hrs were left for her shift to end, knocked at Naoki's cabin. He was busy in a meeting with Nishigaki sensei and Funatsu san and did not seemed to be in the best of moods...raising his eyebrow in a characteristic manner he seemed to say..what only she could understand"Kotoko,plz go away,i m busy".Kotoko was torn due to anxiety,anticipation n fear...when another wave of nausea gripped her and she rushed to the ladies was no way she could have waited..she needed rest,so she left to get herself checked. She visited the opd, got herself checked and took the tests that were suggested. After leaving a word with the pathologist Kamori sensei to call her about the reports and not let Naoki know..Kotoko came home.  
Naoki got over with the meeting n called up for the next day's surgery through the files he asked,"Nurse Shimizu,why hasn't the patient been administered the medicines yet ?who is the nurse incharge for the patient?"Nurse Shimizu looked through the charts and said "Irie sensei, it was Kotoko..but im sure she must be having a valid reason for forgetting it".Naoki face became taut with frustration and murmered "Baka".

Naoki entered the house in a huff,Okaa-san came with a glass of water n asked about his didnt reply..Okaa-san sighed and understood the no response as the sign that he is frustrated. She wanted to tell him about Kotoko but refrained because of his mood. Naoki excused himself and came into their room to take clothes for his bath and saw Kotoko sleeping soundly ..

Even though he was angry at her, he couldn't help smiling a bit, looking at her cute sleeping face. But something was amiss. He knew she was stupid, but she never neglected work like that. Slowly studying her, he noticed that she looked pale, but her face was slightly flushed and her hair was messy. He slightly patted her cheeks and went to take his clothes out. At that time, he heard her mobile ring. The id displayed "Kamori sensei". "Why would Kamori sensei call her now", Naoki wondered and picked up the phone. Meanwhile Kotoko had woken up and was taken aback by hearing the phone ring "Moshi Moshi Kamori sensei",Naoki said. Kotoko realised who it was and waited for the results of her blood test. She looked up at Naoki whose expression changed from cold to worry to utter suprise. "Hai, hai. I will collect her reports tomorrow. Arigato gozaimasu". Naoki cut the call and came next to Kotoko. Kotoko felt guilty for not waiting for him hence, she started apologising. "Gomennasai Irie-kun. I felt really sick and i had to take rest...so". But she was cut off by Naoki who pressed his lips on hers, suprising her but she was quick to recover and she kissed him back with equal fervour. After a few minutes, they parted for catching their breath. As soon as they parted, Naoki brought Kotoko into a hug and said " Arigato Kotoko". Kotoko was confused. "Irie-kun",she exclaimed. Naoki just smiled and said," Kamori sensei called to tell that your reports have arrived and that you are pregnant". Kotoko's eyes went wide. She realised the meaning of the statement which Naoki just made. And happy tears started spilling out. Seeing her tears, Naoki removed them gently and hugged her to his chest. And the couple enjoyed their moment of supreme happiness.

* * *

And there goes the first chapter. Please tell if i should continue or i should try something different.

Cheers.


	2. The announcement

**Hey guys. Thanks for the wonderful feedback guys. It really motivated me to do the next chapter so here i am. I hope this chapter is better than the previous one. Please R &R. And as always, i don't own the characters and i am just penning down my imaginations.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

After what seemed like eternity, they pulled apart, hearing a knock on the door. It was Yuuki asking them to come for dinner. The lovely couple sprung apart and made their way towards the door. But Kotoko stopped Naoki. When Naoki looked at her questioningly, she said,"Irie-kun, shall we let the family know about the good news now, since we have recieved confirmation from the hospital. Everyone have been secretly waiting for this baby and they have gently hinted about this many times also. They will all be very happy. Okaa-san will be the most delighted of course.". Naoki smiled at the thought. He nodded affirmatively.  
The family had been waiting for them to join for dinner. As soon as Naoki and Kotoko joined, dinner at the Irie household began. Everyone were having their fill, but surprisingly, Kotoko wasn't touching her food. Instead, she had this wierd face. Naoki noticed this and his 200 IQ doctor brain could easily understand the situation. Pregnancy taste buds. But before he could question, Okaa-san, who noticed Kotoko's plate, questioned her worryingly," Kotoko-chan, what happened? You haven't touched your food". Kotoko just gave a weak smile and told that she was about to start eating. As soon as she had one bite, a wave of nausea swept her and she dropped her chopsticks abruptly and went to the washroom and started puking. Everyone were shocked, except Naoki, who followed Kotoko to the washroom. As she retched, Naoki gently rubbed her back, holding her hair from falling on to the face. By the time she finished puking, she was dead weak and slumped to the floor. Naoki helped her to come on her feet and guided her outside, where the entire family was standing in worry. Okaa-san couldn't control herself and rushed to Kotoko as soon as she was out. "Kotoko-chan, are you well? Did you catch our influenza? Oh no...we shouldn't have let you overwork...", she continued rambling until Kotoko exclaimed "okaa-san" loudly. Kotoko looked at Naoki, asking him to reveal the news. Naoki let out a huge breath and nodded. "Kotoko did not catch fever nor does she has a stomach infection. Actually, we wanted to make an announcement. Kotoko and I are expecting a baby".

 _Silence...Silence...Silence.._.

Okaasan had to hold on to something to register the news , otou-sans had their hands on their mouth and Yuuki's jaw dropped. After a few minutes, a shrill squeal came from okaa-san and she rushed to hug Kotoko and Naoki together. Otou-san was congratulating and Aihara-san was crying and congratulating. Yuuki was also ecstatic and went forward to congratulate the happy couple. After a few minutes, everyone came back to earth and Okaa-san asked,"Kotoko-chan, what would you like to have now for dinner. Think and tell, because during pregnancy, tastes change". After twenty minutes, Kotoko was relishing her so wanted meal, meat and potato.

After partying and getting excited, everyone retired to bed. Kotoko changed into her pyjamas and joined Naoki, who was reading a medical journal, in bed. After a few minutes of silence, Kotoko questioned," Ne Irie-kun, are you happy?". Naoki looked up at Kotoko and realised that he hasn't spoken much after they recieved the news, but he did tell her that he was ecstatic at the news. But his nature is such that he doesn't reveal his feelings much. May be i have to spell it out to her from now on, thought Naoki. " Baka, ofcourse i am happy. Didn't i tell you that?". "But you weren't very enthusiastic downstairs, so i thought that you weren't happy", Kotoko said with a cute pout. Her pout made Naoki want to kiss her but he satisfied himself with a hug." Kotoko, you know i don't like parties and celebrations and am not very open. But yes, i can tell you a million times that i am really happy and looking forward towards the next phase of our lives". Saying this he kissed her forehead, and tucked her in. After an hour, he switched of the lights and pulled her closer to himself.

Naoki's POV:

I was suddenly woken up from my sleep by a whimper. I was startled. It was Kotoko crying. She was wide awake and was clutching my T-shirt so tightly that her sharp nails were almost putting holes on it. I woke up immediately and glanced at the clock. 2:00 am. Then i glanced at Kotoko's shaking form. I gently brought her to a sitting position, and approached her carefully," Kotoko, what's wrong?" Her voice trembled when she spoke," Irie-kun, i am feeling scared. I don't know why". But i knew. It was her pregnancy harmones at work. And i also knew the remedy. I removed her hand from my shirt, put it over myself and cuddled her for a few minutes. When she calmed down, i pecked her on her lips. " Don't be scared. I am always her for you. Go to sleep". Those words calmed her and both of us fell into a deep slumber and weren't disturbed till morning.


	3. Love and care

**Hi guys. Here is chapter three. Thanks for the reviews. Please r &r this chapter too. And again, i don't own the characters and i am merely penning my imagination down. And sorry for any errors and typos.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Naoki was woken up from his slumber by the shrill sound of the alarm clock. Sighing, he took the alarm clock, that pointed at 7 and switched it off. Looking at their newly married faces in the clock, a gentle Naoki smile dawned on his face. He reminisced his times with Kotoko. He had first come to know of her when she gave him the love letter. And then her subsequent move into his house, he tutoring her, he taking her to the hospital due to her appendicitis attack, the graduation party kiss,the good luck charm turning bad, both attending the same university, he teasing her,Yuuki falling ill which led to their second kiss, the sudden marriage interview, his engagement with Sahoko-san and his subsequent breakup and he admitting his feelings for her and their unexpected but a very happy wedding cermony that took place two weeks later. Their after marriage life was also filled with bitter-sweet memories. His medical school classes, Kotoko moving to nursing, she fighting for attention among his female followers even though she needn't have because she is the person having his heart, his long bout of jealousy for Keita, their fight and the confession in the cafeteria, the encounter with Yoshida-san, Rika's stay at their house, their trip to Akita, he moving to Kobe, their moments of separation, their reunion and now they standing here. He couldn't stop smiling at those memories. Gently he placed the alarm clock on the side table and looked at his pregnant wife, who though couldn't do 90% of what he can do, captured his heart and gave him all the happiness he wanted in his life. Not wanting her to wake up, as she had a slightly disturbed sleep and the fact that she is bound to have morning sickness, he gently pecked her and got out of bed to get ready for the day. After having his bath, he came out to find Kotoko retching out and Okaa-san holding her hair and patting her back. Realising that Naoki was there, kotoko looked up and smiled in reassurance that she was okay. After an hour, both of them left together to the hospital. As they reached the hospital, Naoki accompanied her till the nurse station, and reminded her about the OB-GYN appoinment at 5:00 pm. Kotoko nodded and smiled. As Naoki departed, Kotoko entered the nurse station only to find Moto-chan, Tomako and Marina looking at her, jaws dropped.

"What?", Kotoko asked

"Why did Irie-san come till the nurse station today. Usually its only you who is very clingy. What's going on?", Marina asked.

Kotoko gave a sheepish smile and was about to blurt out that she is pregnant but before she could say anything, she got an important nurse call, so she told she will tell everyone later during break and left to check on the patient.

It was a very hectic day. Though the flu epidemic had reduced, the staff found it difficult to manage the inflow of patients. Kotoko could only take a break at 2:00 pm. When she was going to the cafeteria, she got a call. It was from Naoki. Kotoko smiled looking at the caller id and picked the call.

" Moshi moshi Irie-kun."

"Kotoko, did you have lunch"

 _He is worried about me_ , Kotoko giggled at that thought.

"Oii, Kotoko"

"Hai Irie-kun. I am at the cafeteria. I am going to have lunch."

"Ok. Have a good lunch"

"Hai."

And the call ended there.

Kotoko found her gang of nurse friends and went to them with her plate of food. After discussing and whining about the large amount of work, Marina brought up the topic that was half left in the morning.

" So Kotoko. Are you going to tell us the reason why Irie-san was behaving like that in the morning?"

By now everyone's attention was on Kotoko. Kotoko giggled and let it out

"I am pregnant, so Irie-kun made sure i reached the nurse station safely"

There was a silent pause. After a few seconds, Moto-chan, Tomako and Marina chan gave out a shrill squeal and started congratulating her. They also asked if she was taking care of herself.

Kotoko replied that she was taking care of herself and that they were going to the gynac today evening.

After the break, everyone went back to their duties. kotoko was getting the store arranged when suddenly Daijamori sensei sent requisition for couldn't locate it and lifted the carton to see the one below.  
Just then,in walked Naoki and kotoko froze with the heavy carton in her hands..Naoki's face lost colour..it seemed he d shout..but instead he came up,n took the carton..sorted the problem n held kotoko by the hand n made her into his cabin.  
kotoko sat waiting for him to lecture her coldly on her stupidity..but he did just walked to n fro as if trying to calm himself n then said.."kotoko..please understand your condition,you r pregnant..n i cant risk your health.. don't lift anything heavy.."kotoko lowered her eyes n said"i m sorry,Irie-kun..i did that by mistake. I will be careful from now on." Gently Naoki pressed his lips on her and said," It's ok. Don't feel bad. Now go give the medicine to Daijamori sensei."."Hai", she said cheerfully and ran. Naoki shouted behind her,"Kotoko, don't run".


	4. Doctor's Appointment

**Hey guys, thanks for the review once again and review this chapter too. As college starts this week, i don't know how much i will update, but the story won't be abandoned. Characters don't belong to me and the medical stuff might be illogical or wrong since i am no medical person. Sorry for that. Anyways, happy reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

As the clock struck 4:45, Naoki kept his things in the locker and started packing his back. Nishigaki sensei entered at that time and said,"Irie-sensei, omedetou. I heard you are going to become a father". Naoki sighed, _So the news is out. Anyway, it had to be known to others on some day.",_ he thought and replied,"Arigato gozaimasu. Excuse me, but i have to leave now. Kotoko has an OB-GYN appointment now", and left. Nishigaki's mouth hung agape. _So he is this caring. No wonder Kotoko loves him this much. He sure is caring when he needs to",_ Nishigaki thought to himself.

As Naoki reached the reception desk of the OB-GYN department, he heard a loud voice."Irie-kun, you are here", and a pair of hands clung to his left hand. "hai", he replied and both waited outside the doctor's room for their turn to come. After a few minutes, a nurse came and called for Kotoko. She looked at Naoki and he nodded. The look which Kotoko gave Naoki was well deciphered by him. She was nervous. So the nod was to reassure her that everything will be okay. Kotoko came back to her senses when the nurse called her again and went inside the examination room.

As she entered, Ibe-sensei greeted her," Irie-san, omedetou. Have a sit"

"Arigato gozaimasu.",Kotoko replied

"Nervous?Don't worry. Everything will go fine. I understand that this is your first pregnancy?"

"Yes"

"Okay. Let us first analyse the basic symptoms and then proceed for the physical examination."

Then the doctor started asking her question and Kotoko answered all, the tone clearly showing that she was in the heights of nervousness. After ten minutes, the Q&A ended and the nurse took her to change for the physical examination. Before going to change, Kotoko asked," Sensei, is it okay if my husband can stayby my side during the examination?"

"Well it is not done usually, but i think Irie-sensei can be let in. He is a doctor after all and won't panic",Ibe-sensei replied

Kotoko's face instantly brightened and replied a thank you.

Outside the room, Naoki was waiting. He was also nervous, but the cool guy he is, he did not show it out, unlike his wife, whowas a bundle of nerves. He was in his own thoughts.

 _Even though the situation is familiar, thanks to my mother, i still feel really nervous. Not that i am not happy. I am super happy. I understand all the medical happenings inside academically, but emotionally i relly feel scared. Kotoko is a klutz, that doesn't change just because i love her. But will she be able to cope up with this pregnancy? Will i be able to take good care of her? Of course there is a huge family back at home to take care of her, but stil..."_

He was shaken out of his thoughts when the nurse called him. He was confused as he knew that physical examinations take time. But he was pleasantly surprised when Ibe-sensei asked him to be with Kotoko as she was very scared.

" _That is expected of her. Baka. Even though she is a nurse, she is still a baka, scared for everything. Well, anyways, that's my Kotoko",_ he thought and entered the room.

As Kotoko lay on the examination table,Ibe-sensei examined her,first the abdomen,she then took her blood samples for routine t.c,d.c., haemoglobin and then wore her gloves for the cervix and uterus check, as sensei began to examine, Kotoko winced in discomfort and almost instantly Naoki held her tiny hand in his and pressed it gently, reassuring her that it will be over soon. Ibe-sensei withdrew,disposed the gloves,and asked Naoki to come with her allowing Kotoko to change back. As soon as Kotoko joined, Ibe-sensei spoke,"Kotoko-san is doing well,morning sickness is normal in the first 6 to 10 weeks and mood swings might be horrible . Lets wait for the blood reports to confirm my suspicions of her being aneamic." Naoki asked whether is it fine for her to continue work since he feels that she gets tired easily.

"yes she can work for the present but Irie-san shouldn't over strain herself . Further you need to eat healthy and consume lots of juice and vitamins are a must. It is also advisable to not wear high heels and lift heavy things"

The couple got the required details and Ibe-sensei told Naoki that she will call him once the reports are ready. After getting the vitamins from the pharmacy, they walked home. Naoki wanted to take her in a taxi since she just got her physical examination done, but she said she was fine and that she wanted to walk home with him. As they were walking, Kotoko asked," ne Irie-kun, after the baby is born, will you love me more or the baby more?".

Naoki stopped and stared at her pout face for a few minutes and chuckled gently.

 _" What a childish question. Just what is expected out of her",_ he thought.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you really ask very idiotic questions. Ofcourse, i will love the baby more", he teased her. Kotoko looked flabbergasted.

"huh.. Moh Irie-kun. That means you won't love me after the baby comes" and her rest of the sentence was cut by a kiss from Naoki.

"You prove that you are a Baka always. Of course i will love you both equally. I was just teasing you."

"Irie-kun, you are really mean", but the sentence was said in a very happy tone and the couple made their way home.


	5. The Party

**Hey guys, here is chapters five. It might be having some errors as I typed it out on my phone. Thanks for the review and please record this chapter too. The characters don't belong to me and I am just penning my imagination down.**

 **Chapter-5**

Days passed and Kotoko's first trimester was progressing really well. Although her hemoglobin levels were low as judged by Ibe-sensei, it was taken care by the careful diet prepared by oka-san and the constant watch of every family member.

A few days later,a letter containing an invitation was sent to both Kotoko and Naoki, asking them to attend the med school alumni meet. They both got it as they both were in the medical department. And Naoki was also going to receive an award during the ceremony as a token of recognition for his thesis which had brought laurels to the university. As soon as the family got the news, the entire family, especially Kotoko was over the moon. She was about to jump on the couch and dance and Naoki had to stop her and remind her that her present condition did not allow her to do such things. But that didn't dampen her happy mood. She was choosing the dress for the function and so on. Naoki just looked on slightly irritated, but her cheerful face forced him to stop feeling irritated and the gentle Naoki smile was up again.

Finally, the day of the function arrived. Kotoko and Naoki left the hospital early to get ready, on Kotoko's insistence, obviously. They both got dressed and oka-san saw them off and told them to enjoy themselves. They both reached the venue, which was a five star hotel and Kotoko became excited again. "Look Irie-kun, what a splendid venue. And on top of that, you are also getting an award. I am so happy." and off she went to her dreamland. She came back to earth only after she felt her hand being held by Naoki. When she looked up, he just said "stairs". Kotoko inwardly did a happy jig, looking at his concern for her and held him tightly.

They meet many of their staff at the venue as most of them were graduates from Tonan. As Naoki went to greet his professors, Kotoko joined her gang, Tomoko, Marina, Motoki and Keita. They were all chatting excitedly and were discussing about the stuff happening in the hospital. As the dean took the dias, the hall became silent and the function started. The dean gave a welcome speech, followed by the address of the chief guest and then the award ceremony. Kotoko clapped the hardest, when her beloved Irie-kun was getting the award, but was mindful of her condition too. Then Naoki gave his speech, which was followed by the call for dinner. Kotoko waited for Naoki to join for dinner and was standing near his seat. She waved to Naoki asking him to come join her. Gently excusing himself from the group, he walked towards Kotoko. As he was nearing the table, a gunshot was heard and blood dripped on the ground.


	6. Gun shot

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews and please review this chapter too. I don't own the characters and I am just penning my imagination down. The medical facts started might be illogical or wrong as I am no medical person, but I have tried to keep it logical.**

 **Chapter 6**

"Kotoko!!!!!!!!!!", Naoki screamed as he ran towards his beloved wife who was falling down to the ground, blood oozing down her hands, dripping on the ground. But Naoki caught her before she fell and held her in his arms and slowly made her lie on the ground, her upper body cradled in his left arm. Kotoko was barely conscious. She just uttered " Irie-kun " and became unconscious.

Naoki's POV

I looked around for Kotoko and found her waiting for me. Typical Kotoko. She is too predictable, I thought smiling inwardly, and went towards her. As I was moving towards her, I heard a gunshot and noticed that Kotoko was hit. I was aghast but thanks to my high IQ brain, that I was able to make my legs move to her and catch her before she fell. She looked so weak and was drifting towards unconsciousness. To say that I was scared, would be a lie. I was terrified. Terrified by the feeling that both my precious possessions were about to be snatched from me. I couldn't let that happen. I barely registered my surroundings. I just knew that her nurse friends went chasing the shooter. I decided to only concentrate on Kotoko. I located the bullet on her body and heaved a sigh of relief after finding that it only hit her arm. But blood was still coming out and she wasn't conscious too, both were really worrying problems, considering her present condition. I refused the help from other doctors and carried my lovely Kotoko to the ambulance after covering her wound with my handkerchief. I called the hospital to get the ot ready. As soon as we reached the hospital, she was wheeled in for the operation and I went to change into my scrubs. Though Nishigaki sensei tried to stop me, saying I was very emotionally attached to the person,I knew what I was doing and went in to save my paradise that was in peril now. The nurses were ready and Ibe sensei was also on alert. We had the baby checked first for any abnormality. Luckily, the baby wasn't much affected and the Doppler showed an acceptable rate. After the green signal was given,I started my job of removing the bullet. I was thankful to God for giving me this level of concentration even during such a stressful period. I deftly sued her up after removing the bullet and went outside allowing the nurses to shift her back to the ward. Outside, my entire family with the police was waiting. Oka-san and Otou-san, along with Aihara-san and Yuuki pounced me with questions such as how she was and was the baby okay etc. I reassured then that she and the baby were fine and the bullet had been removed. That calmed their hysterics down and then I went to the police. The inspector told that they had caught the culprit. But I was in no mood to go and see the culprit. Yes, I want to punish him for sure, for making my kotoko suffer, but not now. Now, I wanted to be with my wife and my child growing in her. Nurse Hosoi informed me that Kotoko had been shifted inside the ward. I missed and went to see her.

General POV

Naoki entered the ward and approached Kotoko. He saw her paddle face and it was as if something stick his heart like a lightning. He gently brushed the hair off her face and cupped her tidy cheek. He gave a kiss on her forehead and held her hand tightly, as if residing herself that everything was going to be fine . He looked at her bandaged arm and a fire erupted in him.

 _Yes. I will not leave the person who tried to harm my kotoko. He will be punished severely for that and no one is goIng to stop me from doing that,_ he thought to himself.

He held on to her hand and the night passed. In the morning, Naoki was woken up by the slight movement in Kotoko's hand and he quickly woke up to see her fluttering her eyes open. Thanking God , he cupped her cheeks.

"Irie-kun" she breathed.

"Shush Kotoko. You need not talk. Everything is fine. Everything will be fine" Naoki told her and kissed her on the forehead.

Kotoko's expression turned from blank to confusion to shock.

" Irie-kun, the baby??"

"Is fine, Kotoko. Our baby is fine. The bullet just zipped through your arm. "

Naoki reassured her and kotoko relaxed and touched her belly which was a bit big now. Naoki kept his hands on her and they both faced each other, where Naoki reassured Kotoko with his eyes that no one can ever touch his wife and baby and he will protect them always. Kotoko just smiled and Naoki sealed her lips with his for a kiss. A kiss that reassured him that she was fine with him, a kiss which eased away his previous tensions,a kiss which was to fill their empty souls and a kiss that washed away all their worries.


	7. Recovery

**Hey Guys,**

 **Finally, here is the next chapter. Sorry for the huge delay. Will try to be regular. Proof read, but still if any typos or errors, sorry. :)**

Chapter 7:

Naoki's POV:

Early in the morning, I was woken up by Yuuki, who asked me to go homa and take rest as I had to come back for work. Yes, a surgeon's life is difficult but thankfully, i have a very supportive family. I gave one last look at Kotoko's vitals and was assured that she was doing ok.

As i walked home, my thoughts wandered. Kotoko is nearly three and a half months pregnant and she has started to show also. And she is definitely growing. I heard her complaining that none of her dresses are fitting and her bras were not holding anymore. Her mood swings can't be judged. She is happy at one moment and becomes grumpy immediately. But all her antics are funny and i am enjoying this period. It is bliss. But as soon as the word bliss came to mind, yesterday's events came to my mind and determination set in me to find the culprit and punish him by law.

I finally reached home and was greeted by the sight of the police inspector handling our case. Greetings were exchanged and he told that the culprit was caught. He showed me the photo. As soon as I saw the photo, I was shocked. Sahoko-san. It took me a few seconds to regain my composure. But why? She was fine with me marrying Kotoko, then why is she trying to shatter my family?

With all these questions in mind, I thanked the inspector, gave my statements and informed him that I will come to the police station to complete the formalities and went to my room for some rest.

The room seemed very lonely without Kotoko and the silence was deafening. Before marriage, I used to love silence and used to hate Kotoko for making noise, but ever since i fell in love with her, silence is a not so close friend now. Sighing, I closed my tired eyes for some rest.

After 2hrs, okaa-san woke me up for the hospital and i quickly got ready. After having a quick breakfast, I drove to the hospital with Okaa-san and went to see Kotoko first. She was wide awake and was chatting with Tomoko, who had an early morning shift. As soon as i entered with my mother, she saw me and her face lit up. Tomoko excused herself and gave us some family space. My mother started fussing over her, meanwhile i checked her vitals. It was all good. I declared that she could be discharged today evening and this elicited squeals of joy from both the ladies of my life. After being with her for some time, I left the ward with Kotoko under Okaa-san's care and proceeded with the day's schedule.

The day wrapped by 5:00 and I was thankful for it as Kotoko had to be discharged today and we both had to go to the police station to complete the formalities. Yes. Me and Kotoko decided that Sahoko-san has to go in for her mistake. I signed Kotoko''s discharge papers after consulting with Ibe-sensei that Kotoko and baby were fine. As I walked towards her ward, i got a call from chairman Ouizumi. I knew why. But I wasn't going to give in. With that thought, I picked up the phone.

"Moshi moshi Naoki-san"

"Moshi moshi Ouizumi-san. "

"Naoki- san, I wanted to talk about Sahoko."

"Gomennasai , Ouizumi-san. With all due respect, i would like to say that, what she did was wrong. Violence is not the solution to any problem. We are going ahead with the procedures."

"I understand that Naoki-san. But Sahoko is mentally ill now. After the breakup with you, she went into a bit of mental depression. She tried dating many other guys, but none of those relationships worked out. That brought her to clinical depression. Please leave her. I am planning to move to America with her and get her treated there."

I thought for a moment. If she is in depression and did this, then she wasn't in her senses. But this act could have costed me a lot.

"I will try and see what i can do"

"Arigatou Naoki-san"

"Hai"

After cutting the call, i went to speak with Kotoko. She was all ready to go home and she was looking radiant. As i approached her she exclaimed, " Irie-kun, i am ready to go home". I smiled at that statement. Kotoko's childish statements can make my mood much better anytime. But Sahoko-san's matter had to be discussed with her. I didn't know where to start, but never the less, started.

"Kotoko, I want to talk about something very important"

"Hai Irie-kun. Go on"

"The person who shot you was none other than Sahoko-san"

Her expression changed from serious to shock to something that i couldn't comprehend.

"Kotoko, she is now in police custody and they have called us for completing the formailities. But chairman Ouizumi called in the morning and told that Sahoko is mentally ill. He said that she was in clinical depression and will not let her do such things again. He is taking her to America for her treatment. What shall we do now? It's your call. Everything will be done as you say"

She was silent for a few minutes, which is rare. I tried judging her thought, but couldn't. Then she spoke,

"I know that Sahoko –san did this without her knowledge. But the fact remains the same. S he did shoot me. But I also did hurt her. I snatched her fiancé from her. So I think mistake is on both parts. We have no right to complain against her."

And she started crying. Pregnancy hormones. Though i didn't want her to go through any of these, it happened. It pained me to see her cry. I sat beside her and she leaned on me as I held her. After a few minutes, she smiled at me and the green signal was given. I asked chairman Ouizumi to come to the police station to take Sahoko-san home. We went to the police station, withdrew the complaint and released Sahoko-san. Sahoko apologized and her body language clearly stated that she was mentally ill. I sympathised with her and i also felt slightly guilty. But what amazed me was Kotoko went and hugged Sahoko telling her that it was alright and everything will be fine soon. She has such a golden heart and she can forgive anybody . That is one of those 10% things which I can't do and she can do. After all these things, we went home.

General POV:

As soon as Kotoko and Naoki entered, a burst of coloured ribbons were sent on them. All their family members were there and that included Kinnosuke, Chris and Konomi. Kotoko was as usual enthralled and Naoki was as usual irritated. Kinnosuke and Chris enquired about her health and about her baby. They couldn't visit her at the hospital. The party was kept light as Kotoko was still recovering. But yes, it was fun like any other party and was totally non-alcoholic. After a few hours, Naoki declared that Kotoko needed rest and everyone agreed much to Kotoko's disappointment. But Naoki paid no heed to her puppy dog faces and dragged her to bed.

As he tucked her to bed, Kotoko asked," Irie-kun, can i ask you something?"

"What now?"

"What if the bullet hit me on my chest and i had died on spot? "

"What kind of nonsensical question is this?"

"Just answer. Will you be able to live without me?"

Naoki was taken aback by her questions. He knew that these questions were made du to her mood swings and trauma, but this was the limit. He lost it.

"When the bullet hit you, I died a thousand deaths at that moment itself. Even after knowing that the bullet just hit your arm and that too not really hard, I couldn't get over that sight. S o if something had happened to you, I would have tried to save you first and if i couldn't then, even having a logical thinking skill of 200, I would have done something really illogical as killing myself"

He said all this in one breath. And by the time he completed, Kotoko had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. Naoki rarely expressed such emotions and it was really touching. She understood how much Naoki loves her and that he was also suffering from the trauma.

She gently pulled his hand and hugged him. After a round of loving cuddles, kisses and hugs, the couple went to sleep in their usual position, Kotoko holding Naoki's hand and Naoki, protectively holding her pregnant belly in where their fruit of love was being nurtured.

 **And there goes Chapter seven. Again, I am really sorry for the one month delay. I am having three exams per week and still continue to have so. But i will try my level best to give regular updates.**

 **Please rate and review this chapter.**

 **Special thanks to**

 **Wi1999**

 **Crazeblue27**

 **Rito Dey**

 **Miyokikisu**

 **Ecchri**

 **And Roshni(guest)**

 **for giving reviews.**

 **Hugs**

 **Jan**


	8. Courage

Chapter 8-Courage

 **Hi Folks,**

 **So after a huge huge gap, i am back to this story and i am determined to complete it. So here it goes.**

 **Chapter-8**

Kotoko recovered swiftly from the injury and all was well in the Irie household. Kotoko progressed well into her second trimester. All was happy and well for a few days.

It was time for the tri-monthly medical camps, and with doctors out on camp duty, the hospital was quite under-staffed, but it was still a managable situation. But still, the workload was very heavy, especially for a surgeon like Naoki, whose genius IQ is demanded for, everywhere. On top of that, he also has to keep an eye on his dear clumsy wife Kotoko, who is known for her tripping and falling. Life was highly hectic for Naoki.

Life was not easy for Kotoko either. With slight pregnancy complications and managing work, she had a hard time. She felt highly fatigued all the time and couldn't do chores with the ease she used to do the jobs before the pregnancy. After a few days, Kotoko was advised to take offs if she felt tired.

The start of a new week, with shortage of staff and heavy inflow of patients, became a no new scene. But no one knew that this week was going to be very different and interesting for the hospital, and to be precise, for our power couple. Monday had tired out Kotoko so much that it increased Naoki's concern. After consultation with Ibe sensei, it was decided that Kotoko will work only on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Though it was to make things a bit more worse for the hospital management, it was nevertheless granted.

The next morning, as Kotoko gave Naoki a goodbye hug and kiss (which he is not very fond of, by the way),Naoki recived a call from the hospital. There had been a major road accident, a school bus and a lorry clashed. As the hospital was the very nearby hospital, the injured were being brought there. And they had also requested Kotoko to join duty. Naoki was weary of the idea, but Kotoko reassured him that everything will be fine, and quickly got ready. Together, the couple rushed to the hospital and went straight to the emergency wards.

The hospital was in a huge chaos. There were children screaming in pain and parents were frantically searching for their kids. Naoki, as surgeon went in for a surgery immediately with Kotoko as his scrub. The day went on and on for the hospital, and the injured seem to be coming in masses. Kotoko and the other nurses, ran from ward to ward, administering medicines, doing first-aid, bandaging the wounds and taking care of patients. And it was more nerveracking for Naoki, as he is one of the few pediatric surgeons available and he has alrady gone for six surgeries straight.

First, was a four year old kid, with broken chest bones. Naoki acted faster, but at the same time, was careful enough to do it perfectly. As soon as that was done, another child with a cracked skull was brought in. He had no other scrub other than Kotoko. Kotoko also cooperated, and was his scrub for the first few surgeries of his. Naoki was concerned, but he had other vying matters to concentrate on, so he put other thoughts aside and became the surgeon once again.

Finally, as the day passed, the situation was brought under control. The slightly injured were sent home, and asked to come for a review during the end of the week. The slightly serious ones were shifted to wards and the ICU was filled with the surgical patients. The doctors and nurses were proud of themselves for managing the situation well. At the nurses station, only tired faces could be seen, but one face was particularly more tired. Kotoko, was damn tired, but was a happy person, because she had done her job upto her best. As she got up from the sofa, to attend a nurse call, she lost balance and would have almost fell, when strong hands, that belonged to her husband.

"Kotoko, kotoko, are you fine",asked Naoki. "Hai, Irie-kun. Its just that i couldn't eat anything in between, so i felt dizzy",Kotoko replied. Naoki checked the time. She had gone without food for more than eight hours. He was angry at her for this, but at the same time, he also felt proud of his wife, a nurse who thought of other's life before hers.

He slowly made her sit and got her some juice to drink and started massaging her feet, despite Kotoko's protests. While massaging her feet, the juice glass touched his lips. "Irie-kun, drink some. You have also not eaten anything since morning", Kotoko said. Naoki was taken aback. She was the only one who could think about him, even when she herself wasn't in a good condition. Knowing that she is not going to leave him without drinking, he took a sip and insisted she complete the rest. After she felt a bit better, Naoki informed his seniors that he is leaving and can be contacted anytime, in case of emergency or relapses. The couple made their way back home.

The way back home was also not easy. Due to the accident, roads were blocked and it was a long way home. Both of them reached home, dead tired. The entire Irie household was awake and anxious to see them. Okasan, Otousan, Aihara-san and even Yuuki, fussed about them, feeding them until they were unable to move. Then the entire family went to bed.

Naoki helped Kotoko into her night wear and the couple slept immediately. But before sleeping, he did whisper to Kotoko that he was very proud of his wife, who was a very courageous nurse today. The comment put a wide smile on her face It was a tiring day, and though they didn't speak anything the entire day, they both supported each other silently, as no words are needed for this unique and pure relationship. But yeah, it was a trying day.

 **So finally i am done with a new chapter. Proof read, but still sorry for the typos...Please r &r**

Hugs

Jan


	9. Determination and positivity

Hey guys.

Sorry for the HUGE HUGE delay, but will try to make up with a long chapter. Hugs and kisses to all the people who r&r the previous one. Please show some love for this chapter to. Pretty please

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

A month passed, after the school episode. Kotoko was in her sixth month. The family, was all the more excited now, as there was less than 4 months now, for the new Irie to arrive. Even Naoki seemed to smile slightly more nowadays. All was well for the time being. But life is not always very well for our couple, isn't it!

It was a lazy Wednesday morning in the Irie household. Kotoko has been advised to stay home and, as whiny as Kotoko could be, was staying at home, away from her Irie-kun, until delivery. Naoki felt unusually lazy that day and was still tossing on the bed, while Kotoko was up and bright, getting ready for another day at home. Noticing that Naoki wasn't even attempting to get up, she raised her eyebrows at him. Naoki sighed, and got out of bed, to get ready for the day.

It was a very loud family at the breakfast table, with Okaa-san planning a nursery, getting everyone excited, except Naoki and Yuuki of-course, though even they were listening to the discussion with rapt attention. Though Naoki didn't show it out, he was also quite excited at the thought of the nursery. It all the more, cemented the reality that he is going to be a father in a few days time. As the breakfast ended, everyone set out to their workplaces, and the women of the household saw them off.

It was not a very busy day at the hospital. Naoki had to check out the patients he had operated on yesterday, and he had no surgeries scheduled that day. He would have one, if only there was an emergency. Naoki had finished checking out his patients well before lunch. Hence he planned to take a half day off and go home. _Kotoko will be super shocked to see him,_ he thought to himself and smirked. He was definitely going home after lunch. With that thought, he started to write his log for the day.

Suddenly, a phone call came. There was an emergency. A building had collapsed in the outskirts of the city, and the emergency camps set up there needed doctors, especially pediatricians. He sighed. He was looking forward to surprise his wife, but had to change plans now. Thank god, he planned it only as a surprise, else she would have been very disappointed if he had told he would come, but now could not. Quickly wrapping up his logs, he boarded the bus that was arranged to take the doctors to the camp. Realizing that he might be late to go home, he quickly called home. Kotoko picked up the call. 'Hai Irie-kun', she greeted in her usual chirpy voice. His mood was slightly better after hearing her voice. He informed her about the emergency and that he will be late. She was slightly disturbed that he would be coming late, but nevertheless, she wished him all the best, and also told him that, she will inform Okaa-san. But even after keeping the phone down, Kotoko was feeling uneasy, though there was no need of it. She pushed it aside, convincing herself that her hormones are doing crazy things to her nowadays.

As soon as Naoki reached the emergency camps, he realized the seriousness of the situation. People were still being pulled out of the rubble, and there were already more than 300 injured, and there were very few doctors. He immediately went into the Dr. mode and started treating the children in the injured lot. There were many in the 5-10 years range, as there was a daycare in the building. He started treating the kids. Few needed emergency surgeries on spot, and thankfully they had brought a mobile theater, to perform surgeries. It was sure a long day.

Kotoko didn't feel like doing anything and the uneasy feeling had not left her. She was sitting in the living room, reading magazines, with the family. Okaa-san was showing her nursery wallpapers, but she was not much interested in it. Sensing that she was missing Naoki, the family gave her her space, and tried to keep her in the mood. Yuuki switched the news channel on, and they were covering the accident. Kotoko sat up and listened to the news with rapt attention. They were going on about how the building collapsed, and how Naoki and his team, were trying to save people. That sentence put a smile on her face and she relaxed slightly. She felt very proud of her Irie-kun.

After a few minutes, there was a commotion on the TV screen. Everyone in the living room became tensed. After a few minutes, the phone rang. It was from one of the nurses who had gone to the site with Naoki. It seemed that a wall that had not fallen at that time, collapsed now. And that was where the camp supplies had been set up. And the Naoki, was in that place at that time. The nurse also said that, they are now trying to pull him out of the rubble. Kotoko's heart stopped. _NO...No no no...nothing would have happened to Irie-kun. He would be fine._ With this thought, she willed her to breathe. The entire family was in shock. They were now saying the same thing that the nurse said, on tv. Okaa-san started crying silently. Otousans were also very tensed. Yuuki was not in a less likely state too. They were all in shock. Yuuki made calls to the hospital once more, asking for more information. The anchors inthe news channels were talikng about slim chances of anyones survival under the wall, collapse, as it was a stone wall. Headlines like SEARCH IN THE RUBBLE..AS CHANCES OF SURVIVAL RECEDE, started flashing on the tv.

But Kotoko, didn't show any emotion on her face, which was very unlikely of her. She almost shouted at everyone, saying that Naoki will be fine, and he will come home after finishing his work. The family members thought that, she was in a denial mode, but she was actually trying to bring positivity into herself, hoping against hope that Naoki will be fine. But hours passed and there was no information on the tv as well as from the hospital. Yuuki tried contacting the crew at the site, but all connectivity was lost due to the building crumbling and damaging the network towers. Marina, Tomako, Keita and Motochan also came to offer support to Kotoko. And that's what anyone could do for the Irie's, because of the lack of information. Okaa-san almost fainted, and Kotoko, gave her a medicine to sleep, as she checked that her bp was high. She requested Yuuki and Keita to go to the site. She made sure Okaa-san was ok and was also convincing her baby inside her that everything was okay. She had not had anything since lunch, and she was certain that she couldn't have anything now as she doubted her ability to keep it down. She went around taking care of everybody in the house with her friends, though they insisted her to take rest. She didn't want to stay idle, as she knew that her mind will play tricks on her, and she will start loosing her confidence. As Yuuki and Keita were leaving out, a car stopped outside, and lo behold, Naoki stepped out of the car.

For a minute, Kotoko thought she was hallucinating, but it was true. Naoki was here. He was limping slightly and had a gash on his forehead, but other than that, was looking quite fine. Kotoko ran inside the house and almost shook Okaa-san violently.."Okaa-san, see, Irie-kun is here. I did tell you he will come". After being smothered by hugs from the male members of the family, including Yuuki, and Keita, he went to his mom and consoled her. Marina informed him that she was given a medicine to sleep, hence she is drowsy. Undrstanding, he gave a hug to his mother, convincing her that he was fine. And at last, he went to his wife, his Kotoko.

Kotoko stood leaning against a wall..clutching her baby bump..trying to absorb what was moved towards her and touched her face gently. As he said "Kotoko...",the adrenaline gave away and the floodgate to tears pulled her to his chest, and let her cry. It was a sight for the others, since it was rare to see Naoki being emotional with his wife in public. But the situation called for it, and the others gave them space.

It was nearly 2 at night. Kotoko's father set to work and prepared a light meal for everyone. Naoki ensured that Kotoko ate and told the family how he narrowly escaped with just a ligament tear on his leg. And then, Kotko's friends left he family, asking Naoki to take care of himself. After another round of hugs, the family retired to their respective rooms.

Naoki had a bit of a pain in his leg, but he was more concerned about his wife. Though she had let out herself, he doubted, if there was still some worry left. As they both lied down, Naoki hugged her and started rubbing her growing belly, and kissed her neck. The hug conveyed everything, and calmed Kotoko more. Yes, she was frightened, but at the end of the day, her determination and willpower, and more importantly, her positivity, helped the day to be a bit better, than it could have been. Naoki's constant caress finally put her to sleep,but even in deep sleep,she held on to him. Naoki, looking at her, and imagined what would have happened if he hadn't been that lucky today. He dreaded the thought of being separated from her,of bringing tears to her lovely eyes. He willfully pushed those thoughts away. He was here for his wife, who loved him so madly, and that's what mattered. Letting the stress off the day takeover, he drifted of to deep sleep. Life is certainly episodic for the couple.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter. Sorry for any typos.

Hugs,

Jan

P.S.: Current time is 2:00 am IST(please add face with tongue emoji here while reading)


	10. Celebrations

Hey guys,

Next chapter is up. Please rate and review. I am planning to wrap this up within the next two chapters. Hopefully I can do it soon. Please RR and sorry for any typos.

* * *

Chapter-10

" I don't understand what's wrong with all of them", Kotoko said, sitting down on one of the empty chairs near the corners. " What happened ", asked Satomi. Kotoko, Satomi and Jinko were sitting together at Otou san's restaurant, which was quite a boon for Kotoko, given that she was not allowed to keep a step out of the house, as she progressed with her pregnancy. And Kotoko was thankful for it.

" Is Irie san not caring for you again ", asked Jinko. "No no no no!", exclaimed Kotoko. " Everyone is not letting me lift a finger. Everything is fine. But I feel everyone, especially Irie-Kun is hiding something from me." said Kotoko. " You are just imagining Kotoko. It is just this pregnancy that is making you think like this.",said Jinko. "Hai Kotoko. Even during my pregnancy, I used to imagine things of those sorts but eventually it turned out to be nothing", Satomi pipped in. Kotoko thought about it and considered that possibility. ' Maybe they are right. I might just be over thinking.' thought Kotoko. She shrugged off her negative thoughts and the three caught up on each other's news.

Later, that night,

"Kotoko, sleep well. I have to read some files regarding the surgery tomorrow. I will go to the study and read so that you don't get disturbed", said Naoki. 'Why can't he be with me at least till I sleep and then go. I won't get disturbed by the lights if he studies here and he knows that, then why?', thought Kotoko and frowned. " You can study here itself. The light will not disturb me ", said Kotoko. But Naoki was having none of it. But Kotoko was also equally adamant. And her pregnancy harmones weren't helping the situation either. ' I have had enough', she thought and blasted. " Why are you avoiding me? Is it because that I am unattractive due to my pregnancy? Why are you going away from me?" And her dam opened and she started sobbing. Naoki didn't say anything as he knew that everything will go above her head even if he attempted to make her understand. He hugged her till she fell asleep. He then tucked her in, placed pillows for her very swollen leg and switched off the lights. ' You will understand everything tomorrow Kotoko, and it will be the best day of your life, I promise ', whispered Naoki to himself and went to the study.

Next day, two wet kisses on Kotoko's eyelids woke her up. She smiled and opened her eyes to greet Naoki's sharp and handsome features. ' How did I get so lucky', she thought for the millionth time. Nevertheless she was a happy wife, and more importantly, a very happy mother to be. "Good morning wife! ", said Naoki. Before she could answer, he gave her a full blown kiss on her lips. " Get ready for the day, we have lot of things to do", Naoki said. "Huh", exclaimed Kotoko. " Well, you wanted to know what was going on. Well, today, the answers will be given", said Naoki. "Huh", exclaimed Kotoko, again clueless about what is going on. Anyway, she got out of bed, with Naoki's help of course. Naoki helped her take bath, in turn stealing a few moments, leaving Kotoko even more confused. Well it's Kotoko, so nothing less expected. Naoki helped her get ready in a new maternity outfit and brought her to the hall.

A huge surprise was waiting for her there. The entire Irie family and friends were all dressed up and the entire hall was decorated with balloons. And in the middle of the hall, stood a banner that read, " Baby shower for the mommy to be ". And everyone, including Jinko, Satomi, Kinnosuke, Chris and her office colleagues, were blasting party poppers and were screaming out wishes. Kotoko was awestruck and was left gaping. All her friends and family members gave her hugs and wished her well. She reciprocated every gesture and felt like she was at the top of the world. After everyone gave their personal wishes, Naoki approached." We we're planning your baby shower, and we wanted to give you a surprise. And I love you Kotoko, so never doubt that. Anyway, happy baby shower, mommy to be" said Naoki. Kotoko had tears on her eyes. ' How could I even doubt them', she thought. Naoki gently wiped her tears away and made her sit on a special chair, which was decorated with confetti and balloons. They had all sorts of gender guessing games and other baby shower games. They had a grand lunch and everyone gave their gifts to the parents to be. Everyone wanted to stay longer, but they did have other duties, so the party wrapped up by evening.

After everyone left, Naoki gave his gift. He blindfolded Kotoko, and took her to the study. When the blindfold was open, what she saw was a nursery, and not a study. " This was what I was doing in the study for the past month. A nursery for our baby. Do you like it?",asked Naoki. Kotoko was speechless. She just hugged Naoki and said, " Irie-kun, I love you. And I am sorry.". "Baka", said Naoki and hugged her back. They broke the hug and Kotoko jumped at the toys in the nursery, forgetting that she was eight months pregnant. "Kotoko, careful", Naoki said, holding her hand as she looked around at all the things in the nursery. There were various toys, a beautiful baby wardrobe, a huge play pen and a cute crib. Kotoko went around, touching the crib and playing with the toys. She also went through the wardrobe, which had a huge collection of bibs and onesies.

Kotoko didn't even want to leave the room, but Naoki cajoled her to have dinner and tucked her into the bed. When Naoki stood to leave her after putting her to bed, Kotoko caught his hand. Naoki turned back, to see tears in Kotoko's eyes. He was slightly taken aback, but his worry was put to rest when she smiled and said, " Thank you Irie-Kun, thank you so much for everything and thank you for taking care of me and bearing all my clumsiness ". "If you say thank you for this, then I have a lot to thank you for. Thank you for showing me love, thank you for supporting me in my career, thank you for being there for me always, thank you for showing me how much family is important, and thank you for carrying my child and... ", Naoki kept on speaking, unitl Kotoko stopped him with a kiss. " We both are thankful for each other ", she said. Naoki smiled and made her lie down again. He joined her on the bed and together, they dreamt of a bright future with their child.

* * *

I know this is very short, but I am not really good at writing about baby showers and stuff, so didn't attempt much in writing so.

Hugs,

Jan


End file.
